How I Love Her When She Talks
by Vanessa-Jayde
Summary: After Mimi has moved to New York, Matt promised her to try and call her at least once a day and keep her up to date with things that she misses out on, like his confession of his feelings to Sora but with each Conversation he has with her he realizes that he is falling for the wrong person and not the right one…What will Matt do when he learns that Mimi has come back to Japan?
1. Chapter 1

Me: This was originally supposed to be a One-shot between Mimi and Matt but my friend "convinced" me to turn it into a full blown story (Inspired by Adventure 02 Episode 07).

**Story Info: After Mimi has moved to New York, Matt promised her to try and call her at least once a day and keep her up to date with things that she misses out on, like his confession of his feelings to Sora but with each Conversation he has with her he realizes that he is falling for the wrong person and not the right one…What will Matt do when he learns that Mimi has come back to Japan?**

…Well anyway here is Chapter 1…...Prologue...

* * *

Several sweat drops fell down my forehead as I was nearly back to the apartment; Man I wished our place had an elevator and not so many stairs! Mimi is going to kill me once she sees her phone bill!

I quickly took off my shoes and place my guitar case down and hurried inside to the living room where I see my Dad cooking dinner and talking to someone on the phone I heard some of what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Mimi but Matt is not home right now, he is at band practice."

"Dad don't you dare! I lunged out and tried to get the phone out of his hand but he being the coy old man he was sidestepped causing me to step on the wet area of the kitchen and land on the floor!

"Oh never mind his home" He said trying his best to not laugh at me as he handed me the phone, I got up and held the phone to my ear trying not too sound too out of breath. I know one one thing is for sure I am going to have a major headache tomorrow.

"Matt? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Meems, I looked over to my Dad who mouthed to me "Your girlfriend?" I completely forgot that I was on the phone to Mimi and shouted my answer: "NO!"

"No what Matt?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Meems just my Dad asking me something?"

"And I thought I was loud when I talked!"

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?" I said pretending to be offended. I hear my Dad laughing in the background he sounded like he was dying.

"Hey Matt why does it sound like someone is dying over there?"

I burst into laughter (and my Dad was just stunned!) Over the years Mimi has changed a lot, though I have no idea what she looks like now she wasn't the same girl I thought she was all those years ago.

"So anyway have you told her yet?"

* * *

**Me: Well there you have it the first Chapter of How I Love Her When She Talks! I'm sorry it's short but I will write a bit longer I promise!**

**Anyway thanks for reading and **

**REVIEW xox!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Review Shout Out:

**Mona L Reniel35: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy MCR!**

**Anonymous: Thank you! My ideas? That is my little secret! Sure I be glad to help you :) just email me or message me ^.^**

**Princess Cya: Thank you very much!**

**LacusRoseClyne: Just to answer everyone's question as to why it is short think of the way movies have sequels they have to do very well and that is why my stories at the beginning are very short :)**

**Digi-fancapp: Working on it :D**

...Here is Chapter 2...

* * *

...How About Practice...

"So anyway have you told her yet?"

I sigh and shook my hand through my hair and my Dad looks at me with raised eyebrows, I sigh again as I answer Mimi, "No".

"What?! She suddenly screeched! Damn I thought "Her voice is still loud as ever." As I held the phone away from me while she does her little rant.

"Matt it has been three no make it four months since you told me about your feelings for Sora! Tell her before she is taken by someone else!"

I hear a CLANG coming from the kitchen, I look over and see that Dad had stopped cooking for a moment and looks over to me with a serious look on his face, I ignore him and I take my seat at the dining table.

"I KNOW but it's not easy having to tell someone your feelings Mimi!" I shouted back at her!.

"How about I help you practice?"

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

"Nah I'm just going to marry Sponge-bob! Of course I'm serious! You DUMMY!"

I couldn't help it but I suddenly started laughing My Dad looks at me while I'm laughing and mutters something about "Kids these days!" I stop and come back to a fuming Mimi.

"What?" She fumed.

"Nothing, but seriously Sponge-bob?"

"Well who were you expecting? Justin Bieber?"

I could hear my Dad cracking up and I see that he is trying to imagine the two of them together, He may thought of it as funny but I sure didn't!

"You wanna marry that THING?" I asked, feeling slightly jealous.

Why? He's so dreamy!"

"I'm twice the musician and man he is!"

"Oh I get it your Jealous! Aww Mattie I'm honoured!"

I looked over to see my Dad mouthing to me "She's got you there son!" I turn to him and give my "Shut up Dad! It's not funny!" face. I see him go back to cooking but I could tell that he was pretending so he could watch us in amusement.

"As if I be jealous and second I rather be jealous of someone "better!" I said while taking a sip of water.

"So you don't mind if I marry Tai right?"

I nearly "choked" but I managed to hold it in! Dad looks at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Don't say things like that! I was drinking! I nearly shouted.

I hear her giggle sweetly, music to my ears! How I missed this...

"Aww I'm sorry! Forgive me?"

"Always Princess!"

"So practice tomorrow! Be there or else!

"Oh I'm so scared! I said mockingly

"You better be Yamato Ishida!"

We both hangup I get up and put the phone back in it's receiver and take my seat again and Dad places Dinner in front of me and I start eating when I notice him staring at me.

"What?" I said while eating

"Mimi seems like a nice girl."

"Your point being Dad?" I suddenly stopped eating

"Well two questions, Is she planning on visiting anytime soon? Is she your girlfriend?"

This time I did spit out what I was drinking (**What is up with everyone doing that to me lately?!**). "N-no" I stuttered my face flushing red.

"You sure the two of you are not dating?"

"Of course not! Were just friends! What made you think that?"

"Well I heard the way the two of you talk, and trust me Matt, friends don't talk like that."

"Well as I said we are just friends!

"Alright if you say so, just one thing... I want to meet her.

"Aww Dad Come On!

* * *

Me: Well there you are guys! Chapter one! Just mind my mistakes I was trying not too laugh while writing this up!

Anyway thanks for reading and

REVIEW xox!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Review Shout Out:

**Princess Cya: Thank you! No I do not plan them out it just comes to me as I write.**

**Moza L Reniel35: Nice cheer! Yes I will have her come to visit them otherwise there be no point in this story :p. **

**Thanks to those that Review, Fave or Follow! Oh and for those that read My Cinderella Romance Chapter 4 is now up!**

...Well here is Chapter 3...

* * *

...Practice For Real...

"Mimi this is ridiculous! There is no way in hell am I going to say this "crap" to Sora!"

"It's not crap Matt! It's romance and love! With the way you act you will never get a girlfriend at this rate!"

"No, that's what you think it is! I think it's "crap" and who said I wanted a girlfriend?" I said teasingly as I came into the living room and my Dad looking up from his work his interest piqued.

"Oh come on Matt embrace your inner romance!"

"I got an inner romance for ya Mimi! It's one of my own, hope you like it!" I suddenly smirked.

"Oh and What's that? TELL ME!" Her excited squeals coming out very loud.

"It's something called "Never Gonna Happen! Besides you sounded like one of those "Find Your Future-Soul Mates ads on TV!"

"Aww you big meanie you got me excited over nothing! I do not sound like that! You should be careful of what you say about the way girls talk it can make them lose confidence in the way they talk! Now that I think about it I don't know what I would do if I suddenly sounded like that!"

"A real catastrophe I'm sure" with the sarcasm noted in my voice.

"Maybe I should change the way I-

"Don't you dare!" I suddenly shouted cutting her off and making my Dad jump but I instantly regret it when I hear her sniffle.

"Matt are you okay? Are you mad at me?"

"No of course not Meems! I could never be mad at you! Just you know that you don't have to change for me you're fine just the way you are."

I hear her giggle, I swear I could smell the scent of strawberries! It was driving me insane! No make it that it was driving me wild!

"Gotcha!"

I instantly hang-up and threw the phone and it landed on the couch, my father giving me a disapproving look. She had _tricked _me into saying those things! I ignored the phone as it rang again and again and again. I see my Dad about to answer it for the fourth time it rang but I mouth to him to leave it.

"No Mimi I'm not doing this! Oh yes you are Matt! No I-*BEEP! Please state your message!"

"Aww you still have it! Aww we were so cute then! Matt I know you're there and I also know that you don't have band practice today! I'm sorry I was only trying to help please don't be mad at me! I'm going to keep ringing until you pick u-

"There you happy now! Geez you're like a girlfriend calling to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Oh you think of me as your girlfriend? Aww thanks Matt it makes me so happy that our relationship has gone that far!"

I scoff and let out a laugh, even though I knew she was joking it made me sad knowing that she was.

"As if that would ever happen Mimi!"

"Aww don't be like that Scrooge McDuck!"

"Hey! I'm no Scrooge!"

"Yeah sure you are! His grumpy and mean! Your grumpy and mean! It's a perfect match!"

"More like when hell freezes over I be a Scrooge!"

"Well then what do you really think of me then Matt?"

"Well I-You're... I-mean-...

I was stunned that she had asked me that, my mouth was wide open and my Dad starts shooting jellybeans into my mouth getting them all in. I look over to him and we both start in what we call our silent conversations.

"Why don't you tell the girl how you really feel about her!"

"Dad shut it!"

"Geez she's right you really are a Scrooge McDuck! Call it a parent thing, you like this girl I know you do!"

"Well why don't you marry her then if you like her so much!" I suddenly shouted out loud

"Uh Matt you do realize that I heard that right?"

My face flushed in embarrassment and I hang-up and went to my room slamming the door on the way in. I laid on my bed and my head full of thoughts.

I looked over to my laptop and saw it flashing it was an online message from Mimi I dejectedly get up and reach over for my laptop.

**Why did you hang up? :(**

**Sorry Mimi I just needed to be alone for a bit :(**

**What's wrong? :'( **

**It's just I'm thinking of someone...**

**Sora? **

**No someone else. **

**Do I know her? **

**Yes and No**

***sigh* Can I have a straight answer? :D**

**It's you Mimi**

**Oh well I'm glad that I'm interesting enough to occupy the thoughts of Mr. Yamato Ishida ^-^ **

**That's not all your not occupying...**

**Huh? What do you mean Matt?**

**Nothing...Just forget it...**

**No! Tell Me! I will not budge from this very spot until you tell me!**

**...10 Minutes Later...**

**I'm sorry Matt but I have to go now! I will see you very soon! **

**Ha-ha what happened to I will not move from this very spot until I tell you?**

**Grrr you win this round this time as where I'm going they do not like allow electronic devices!**

**Wait... does that mean...**

**YEP! I'm coming to Japan! But only for a little while! Now I can help you practice for real! I want that confession to be done before I go back MISTER! **

I couldn't believe it! Mimi was coming to Japan! I wondered what she looked like now! I looked at my laptop and saw another message from Mimi...

**I have to go now, I'm boarding the plane now see you when I get there! Hugs and Kisses Matt :)**

I closed my laptop and went downstairs after hearing the sound of my Dad cooking dinner...

**...A Few Hours Later...**

After I told him the news of Mimi coming, My Dad insisted that he came with me to pick her up from the airport but I told him no which only ended in him teasing me about that I wanted to see her first and something about her being my girlfriend, he also said that He and Mum wanted Mimi to come and have dinner so they can meet her!

I stopped eating not wanting to anymore as I looked at the TV and watched the news about a plane heading from New York suddenly spun out of control and crashing at Japan, Tokyo airport.

"Wait, Dad don't change the channel turn it up!"

I saw my Dad turn it up and the flashes of the wreckage of the crash as the camera crew reported it live, Dad looks at me with a concerned look and watches it with me in silent.

"Investigators are not sure what caused the incident they are more worried as they help emergency crew look for survivors there has been no one found yet, but the amount of the dead rising continues."

I rise up from my seat and grabbed my phone and tried calling her...

"Come on Mimi! Pick up! Pick up! Damn it!" I banged my fist against the wall! I grab my black jacket and my phone ignoring my name being called.

* * *

Me: Well here it is everyone the end...Well you know what to do!

REVIEW xox!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Thanks to those Review! Fave or Follow! For Those That Read MCR Chapter 5 is now up!

...Here is Chapter 4...

* * *

...Reunions and Change of Christmas Plans...

"Matt where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to find her Dad!"

"Not in this weather you are not! It's not going to do you or her any good! She wouldn't want you to go out there looking for her!"

"I'm not going to sit here while she is out there alone!"

I heard my phone ringing which ceased our argument, this wasn't a good a time and I swear if it was Tai ringing to ask if I had seen his stupid soccer ball anywhere I'm going to kill him, but it wasn't Tai's voice I heard but a soft fragile voice.

"Matt? Are you there?"

"Mimi? Are you okay? Where are you?"

I hear nothing but her sniffles what she said next made me go right out the door...

* * *

I panted as I arrived at the airport I looked over to see the plane wreckage was all gone but there there was still bits and pieces of it lying around, there were not much people about as I headed inside the terminal save for a few airline staff and the sleeping petite figure of a girl with red brown hair with several little golden stars.

I smiled I guess this was Mimi, wow she really did looked different I took of my jacket and placed it on her and stroked my fingers through her hair...

"Excuse me? What do you think you are doing? Who are you?"

I turned around and came face to face with one of the airline staff she looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh um well I'm her friend Yamato Ishida but you can call me Matt." I noticed a smile appear on the flight attendant face as she relaxes.

"So your that Matt? She kept asking for you as we pulled her out of the wreckage.

I was shocked Mimi was asking for me I wanted to do a little dance and cry for joy but then a realization hit me where were her parents? I looked around, as if she read my mine the airline lady answered with a sad look on her face.

"The poor girl, we were too late her parents were already dead when we found them."

The two of us stopped talking when we heard stirring, I went over to Mimi and was greeted with light fluffy brown eyes, I smiled at her as she saw me.

"Hey Mimi, welcome home."

"Matt? My parents are they-"

I looked away from her trying not to give anything away but she just knew and fell down to the floor, I knelt down besides her and embraced her placing my head on top of hers stroking my hand through her hair trying to soothe her.

"Shh it's going to be alright Mimi, cry as you much you need to okay?"

She responded by grabbing onto my shirt and burying herself further into my chest the last thing I heard was her sniffles and crying...

* * *

RIINNNNGGGG!

I woke up to the disturbing noise that was the phone and realized that I was in the living room, I looked over to the other side of me and there was Mimi sleeping peacefully against me, I wanted to watch her sleep but the nagging ringing of the phone prevented me from doing so.

"Hello?"

"Matt! Is Mimi Okay?! Where is she?!"

I rubbed my head as I held the phone away from me, I forgot that T.K got very loud when he was upset. I looked over to see if the "noise" T.K made had woken her up, it hadn't.

"T.K she's fine, she's right here sleeping, How long have you been awake for?"

"Since 4'o'clock this morning."

"Are you nuts what were you doing staying up for?"

"Well excuse me for being worried!"

"Well what do want?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, Me and the others have a got a early Christmas present for you and don't forget remember that family Christmas thing that our schools are hosting remember?"

Oh shoot I completely forgot about that, I was going to perform with my band this year but I looked over to Mimi I didn't want to leave her alone especially on Christmas.

"Well I think I might not be going to the family Christmas Gathering T.K"

"Hey why not Matt? You have always wanted our families to be there together at this sort of thing and now you're not going?!"

"Did Dad tell you what happened to Mimi's parents?"

There was utter silence for a few minutes and I lower my voice to a whisper as I tell T.K everything.

"Her parents are gone T.K on all of the days for them to die would be on Christmas Eve it's supposed to be about families and being with the ones you care about she's got no one now."

"I'm sorry Matt, poor Mimi I just wished there was something we could do for her-Hey that's it! Bye Matt got to go!"

I heard the dial tone go off and sigh "what was he up to now?" I thought I turned to see that Mimi had woken up and she was looking around the room frantically (I forgot that she was at my place and was probably looking for me) I sat down on the arm rest and smiled as she started to calm down.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

I hear her started to sniffle as I hand her a tissue and she wipes her eyes, I didn't know what to do! I had never experienced anything like this before! I was such a terrible friend if I didn't even know how to stop her from crying! As if she read my mind Mimi smiled at me and shook her head but then she started to lose it as she leaned against me and begun to cry some more.

I heard my phone and picked it up while having my other arm around Mimi as she stayed quiet for me to talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt change of plans! We are going to do our thing first and going to meet our parents at the school for the family gathering later!"

"Wait what?! How did you managed that?!

"I will explain to you that later, but you better get going you are the only one that isn't here besides Tai, Kari and Sora! Oh yeah bring Mimi along too! Bye!"

I hear him hang up and look over to Mimi she had a confused look as I went over to the closet and grabbed my black jacket and put it on and change into winter wear.

"Are you going out?"

"Uh-huh!" I grab some other stuff for Mimi to wear too it was my Mum's when she was her age I hope she won't mind it.

"Will you be gone long?"

"No I won't your coming too!"

"Are you sure I won't intrude?"

"Nah you won't now come on go change!"

I ushered her to the bathroom and waited in the living room for her let's just say that when she came down only one word came to my mind the view was "Unforgettable!"

* * *

"Bout time you two got here! Are we waiting on anyone else?!" I heard Davis say to me and Tai as we arrive.

"Yeah we're just waiting on Matt, he says that he has a surprise that he is bringing so he said that he will be a little while."

"Geez T.J how long do we have to wait now?!" Davis whined.

I rolled my eyes as Davis started arguing with T.K everyone was too busy trying to break the two of them up that we all didn't notice Matt arriving with a girl that we didn't recognized, I looked over to Sora she didn't seem to happy that Matt showed up with another girl.

"Yo Matt! That's the surprise you wanted bring, your girlfriend?" Tai yelled at him, as I heard the two of them laugh.

"You mean you don't recognize an old friend Tai?"

"Aww I feel hurt you guys, I thought we were friends! I pretended to be sad and let out a little sniffle.

"No Way! Mimi?!"

"In the flesh Kari!"

I ran over to her and give her a big hug, I noticed Matt mouth to Tai that he will explain to him later, I was confused as to why Mimi was here I looked over to T.K and Matt the two of them were hiding something but I decided to let it go when Davis told us that we had to get moving...

"So Mimi does that mean you will be coming to Matt's concert?"

"Uh-huh! I actually can't wait for it!"

"Yeah me too just a bit of advice avoid Jun!"

"Jun? Who's that?"

"Davis's older sister, she has a THING for Matt, well actually a lot of girls do!"

"Are you one of those girls Yolei?"

"U-hh No I mean I'm not-"

"You might want to watch out for this one Yolei, she likes tricking you!"

"I'm not the only one Matt! So don't point the finger at me!"

"Hey guys we're here!

I hear Davis yell out interrupted the two of them as Tai and the others were greeted by their Digimon I look over to see Matt and Mimi greeted by Gabumon and Palmon a huge smile of relief appeared across Matt's face (I made T.K tell me while we were on our way here).

"So Matt did you enjoy your gift from your dear younger brother!?"

"Of course but that doesn't mean you can get out from paying me back when I got stuck with Jun!"

"Yeah, yeah don't you worry I will!"

I looked over to see that he was looking at Mimi again hugging Palmon as the two talked about many things but he turned away and pretended to be busy when Mimi was looking in his direction.

"The school what are we doing there?" Mimi suddenly asked.

"Oh well you see Mimi-

"We thought you might want to come and visit you know for old times sake!" Kari suddenly cut Davis off.

"Oh that seems fun! Matt you coming?"

"Yeah I will be right there just go with Kari and T.K I need to speak with the others for a moment."

I waited until all of them were out of earshot before I turned back to Tai and the others for a moment...

"Okay Matt what's going on? You have been acting really weird since the beginning of this!" Tai said demanding for an answer.

"Settle down Tai, Did any one of you guys saw the news last night?"

"What does the news have to do with anything?" Tai asked getting irritated.

"Well Tai if you're getting to impatient to listen! A plane from New York crash landed last night in Tokyo...

At the realization of my words Tai immediately shut up and looked ahead at Mimi who was smiling happily...

"I'm sorry Matt I didn't know".

"It doesn't matter but as long as Mimi doesn't feel left out of anything especially today!" I said as I walked away to catch up with the others as I headed into the school building.

It's look like the Principal had gone overboard "again" with the decorations as I saw Tinsel hanging from the ceiling and wreaths hanging on every classroom door but to top of it there was several Christmas Trees inside decorated inside plus the school had been turned into a mini Cafe for the event.

I looked outside to see that were bunch of hay placed here and there but what surprised everyone was the huge stage outside, I hear the Principal calling my name.

"Matt, there is going to be a change of plans the concert's location has changed to suit those that are coming here for the Christmas Family Gathering is that going to be a problem?"

"Uh No that's not going to be a problem, Sir!"

I turned back to see that the others had gone and I panicked as I looked every where for Mimi she was staring at something it was a stuffed pink pig that was poking it's tongue out in a cheeky way it reminded me of her actually.

"Do you like it?" I guess I surprised her as she let out a gasp and blushed a little bit when I said that.

I handed the clerk a note despite Mimi's protests I ignored her all I had to do was guess which of those things were the exact image of the pig on display and he also told that since I had such a "cute girl" with me that he will give me the pig and the money I gave to him back to me if I guessed the right one...

Guess he shouldn't of said that as he grumbled and gave me the pig and the money as I went back to Mimi who was waiting for me near a flower garden.

"Well Merry Christmas Meems!"

I handed her the pig as she hugged it, I froze when I saw the figure of Davis's sister and she was heading right towards me... Oh crap!

"Matt there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! Why don't you come with me to the kissing booth! Oh who is this? Is she here with her family?!

Oh crap why did it have to be now as I see Mimi run off I break out of Jun's grip leaving her there confused... I ran after her but lost her when my path was blocked by a parade coming I groaned as I headed the other way and found her sitting on a bench crying her eyes out I noticed a cotton candy stand and bought two of them...

...I felt like I was alone now more than ever! I looked up to see a shadow over me it was Matt I didn't look at him but he sat down besides me and handed me something I took it and ate it quietly, I was still at mad at him.

"Come on Mimi you should smile it's Christmas no one shouldn't have a frown like yours on a day like this!"

I see him show me that usual smile of his but I laughed when I saw that his whole teeth was blue, I noticed that there was some on his face and I take it off of him...

"T.K look isn't that Matt and Mimi?"

"Huh I guess it is Patamon?"

"Are they on a date?"

"Seems like it, I will ask him about it later when we head back to his place tonight."

"Are you spending the holidays with him?"

"Uh-huh but let's keep it our little secret"

"Hey T.K isn't the concert starting soon?"

"Oh crap! Matt's going to kill me if I'm late!"

I noticed that everyone was leaving to the concert area I looked back to see that Mimi and Matt were not there anymore as I quickly made a move on to find Mom...

I arrived at the stage and find Mom sitting on a hay bundle I looked around there were heaps of them everywhere but not only that now there several bonfires lit in between everyone I looked up at the stage and see Matt getting ready I see that Mimi was sitting on the one closest to the stage, I sat down as the crowd started cheering for Matt...

**Matt's Point of View**

I hear the crowd cheering my name, I looked over to see Jun in a cheerleader outfit screaming wildly and all my friends there watching in the crowd but there was only one person I wanted to see and she was sitting right in the front as I strummed my guitar and started singing as Mimi smiled and applaud for me along with everyone else...

After the concert I usually waited until the speech given by our Principal was finished but this time I surprised everyone by hopping of the stage and I went (ran over to Mimi) picked her up and span her round and round as her arms went around me and I heard her laugh which earned a few whistles from my band mates and the crowd of high school students and I heard the Principal say "At least he didn't take his shirt off like last time!" I stopped when it started snowing, I will let you guess what happened after that...

...**Meanwhile at Matt's Home**...

"I'm going to kill Tai he put snow down my back!"

"I will help you!" I joked as I turned on the light (Guess my Dad wasn't home yet) and started putting some wood in the fireplace to keep us warm. I hear nothing from Mimi and I turned around to see that she had that same expression back on when she came from the airport I get up and sit next to her thinking that what I did today had gone to waste but that's when I had an idea... I put my arms around her and started to tickle her trying to make her smile.

"Come on Meems you know you want to smile!"

"Please Matt don't!"

"Aww come on don't be like that!"

"Okay! Okay! I give! Matt stop anything but there!"

"What are YOU two doing to my couch? I hope you are using protection!"

I looked to see my Dad leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a huge smirk across his face as he winked at me, I looked down and saw that I had Mimi pinned in a position that could be taken the wrong way I was surprise to see that T.K was here too but a third voice surprised me.

"Now, now Matt I didn't raise you that way to be like that and that is not how you treat a lady"

"Mom?!" I felt myself fall off as I landed on the floor (Mimi had pushed me off of her) "What kind of lady pushes?"

"The kind that knows that you are not a true gentlemen!"

I scoffed at her remark as my Parents and T.K watch us argue with amusement, guess this holiday was going to be different this year as I continued teasing Mimi.

* * *

Me: Whew finally finished I think that this was the longest I have written well please...

REVIEW xox!


End file.
